


I Must Be Mistaken

by XxxStarcrossedStansxxX



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: FLUFF UP THE WALLS HERE, M/M, Rated mature for Incest, Sibling Incest, Stancest - Freeform, This just in: Old man being an emotional fucking sap, WARNING THIS FIC CONTAINS THE STANCEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxStarcrossedStansxxX/pseuds/XxxStarcrossedStansxxX
Summary: Stanley Pines was okay with being an emotional sap, so long as Sixer was the only one who ever saw him being one.





	I Must Be Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little one shot I came up with on the fly. - Starla

The Stan O' War II rocked gently within the crystalline waves of the chilly Arctic Ocean. Yet the souls within were not cold in the least. Cuddled deep against each other, Stanford and his twin brother Stanley Pines, were unaffected by the glacial temperatures.  

 

A deep and rumbling content sigh passed through Stan’s parted lips. A gentle smile made its way across his face, as he stared deeply into Ford’s beautiful chocolate eyes. He loved becoming lost in them, just letting all his worries drift away.  

 

“What are you smiling for?” 

   
A pleasant shiver crept up Stan’s spinal cord, just the sound of Ford’s voice sent him on a trip to cloud nine. His blissful grin only grew, as he pressed their foreheads together, tightening his embrace around the love of his life, his Ford. His Sixer. 

   
“Mhnnn nothin',” He hummed contentedly, feeling the warmth of his brother against him was everything he’d ever wanted. He could care less where they were, In the Mystery Shack, on the Stan O War II, at the beach, it truly didn’t matter to him. As long as wherever they go, they go together. 

 

More shivers traversed his spine as a new, but all too familiar warmth met his lips. He eagerly pressed back, their lips fitting perfectly for each other, and call Stan a greedy bastard, but he didn’t give a damn. No matter how many times they shared this loving and tender display of affection, he knew he’d never have his fill of it. He’d always crave more, it was just how he was.  

 

He’d done his waiting, almost half a life time, to be with Ford like this, and he wouldn’t waste a single second of it. Reluctantly Ford’s lips retracted, and he cocked an eye brow, giving Stan a look that told him he saw right through his ruse.  

 

“You’re certain it’s nothing? How odd, are you positive that there isn’t any reason as to why you’re giving me such a dopey look?” His hands lightly brushed down the length of Stan’s back, and he slipped them underneath his ivory shirt. He lightly took each finger and brushed the tips of each of them all across Stan’s spine. 

 

This elicited a tremor, and a deep and husky euphoric moan from Stan, “Ahhh… F-Ford... mhnnn…” The sensation of his twin’s fingers, all twelve of them, caressing his spine, and for them to trail downwards, it was all it took for him to break. 

   
A soft gasp escaped from him as Ford’s hands settled against his hips. Stan released his arms around his twin, only to promptly cup his hands upon Ford’s face. “It’s just… you’re here… with me. You’re actually here and…I…” 

   
He paused as an emotional lump began to push itself up his throat. He swallowed it quickly, and continued, “aw… fucking hell. I’m just happy, alright? I’m happy you’re here with me, and you’re not just a stupid dream, illusion, or trick… or whatever.”  

 

Ford blinked, and he felt his cheeks heat up rapidly, a deep blush appearing upon his face as the result of Stan’s heartfelt words. But the shyness that spread across him retreated as swiftly as it arrived, the fact his assumption had turned out to be correct restored his bravado. 

 

“Mhnnn, that doesn’t sound like nothing, Lee.” He removed his hands from Stan’s hips, so he could cup his cheeks as well. He closed the gap between their lips, pouring every ounce of love he could into it. His heart fluttered, rejoicing when Stanley kissed just as passionately, and as vigorously, back.  

 

If he was going to be honest with himself, he couldn’t get enough of Stanley either.

 

Something wet and warm splattered against his face, and Ford broke the kiss, so he could kiss and capture the salty lamentation that spilled forth from his twin’s eyes. “You’re crying.” He whispered, stating this in a matter of fact tone.  

 

“N-No…of course m’not! I jus’ got dust in my eyes, it’s dusty down here!” Stan retorted, trying desperately to keep the surge of emotion building up within him under lock and key. 

   
Ford couldn’t help but chuckle in amusement at Stan’s frantic denial, “Oh, excuse me, I must be mistaken, then.”  

 

“Of course, ya are! Ya nerd!” Stan scoffed at him, but his eyes betrayed him as they glistened with wetness, as did his voice which wavered at the end of his counter.  

 

“Mhnn yes, but then I have to wonder, why your cheeks are so wet.” Ford answered, with such a smart-ass smirk on his face. He brushed away more of the falling tears with his thumbs. 

 

“S-Shut up! So, what if I am?” Stan snapped back, as he wasted no time in ducking his head downwards, and then burying it deeply into the soft red fabric of Ford’s maroon sweater.

 

He could feel his twin’s steady and strong heart beat thumping against his skin. And it was real, and he was just so awe-struck. He didn’t know what to do with himself.  

 

Another amused chuckle met Stan’s ears. He felt Ford’s arms reclaim him in a tight embrace. He let his hands fall away from Ford’s face and curl around him, they both fit so perfectly together. He knew this was reality, this was all too real not to be. 

   
Stanford was here, with him, and he was happy. He was just so fucking stupidly happy, that he often crumbled into being an emotional sap. Tonight, was just going to be one of those nights where he cried, and well, to hell with it.  

 

Stanley Pines was completely okay with that. Being an emotional sap tonight, it was. So long as no one else but Sixer ever caught him being one, that is.  

 

“I love you too, Lee.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please leave a review, maybe even bookmark it? I don't know. Anyways, I appreciate you taking the time to read it! -Starla.


End file.
